71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships
The 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships (第71回全国高等学校麻雀選手権大会) is the 71st edition of the All Japan High School Mahjong Tournament championships. Ruleset The tournament's mahjong rules were changed from the last year. Fujita-pro stated that overall they increase the amount of luck involved, and speculated that they were introduced to locate players with supernatural abilities. The changes include: *4 red fives; two in the pin suit *No double yakuman of any kind *A pair of a double wind is 4 fu *On an open kan that leads to Rinshan Kaihou, the player whom discarded the tile pays for the entire hand as if it were a ron instead of a tsumo. *Aborted draws lead to bonus hands, instead of restarting the current hand Team tournament Of the 16 teams that reach the second round of the championship, two schools are first-time participants, Kiyosumi High School and Usuzan High School. Tournament draw > Group 1 #Shiraitodai High School (West Tokyo) (Seeded School) - Group 1A #Kasubuchi High School (Shimane Prefecture) #Oriwatari Second High School (Akita Prefecture) #Shindouji Girls' High School (Fukuoka Prefecture) #Horigome Girls' High School (Tochigi Prefecture) - Group 1B #Kariyasuka High School (West Aichi Prefecture) #Kuragano High School (Gunma Prefecture) #Kounoura High School (Kumamoto Prefecture) #Moema High School (North Hokkaido) - Group 1C #Kankaiji High School (Oita Prefecture) #West Kobari High School (Nigata Prefecture) #Orono High School (Tokushima Prefecture) #Kayama Academy (South Kanagawa Prefecture) > Group 2 #Senriyama Girls' High School (North Osaka Prefecture) (Seeded School) - Group 2A #Neshiko Girls' High School (Nagasaki Prefecture) #Chibiki Academy (Aomori Prefecture) #Tominoo High School (Shiga Prefecture) #Koshigaya Girls' High School (Saitama Prefecture) - Group 2B #Oojouin Girls' High School (Ehime Prefecture) #Oomika Business School (Ibaraki Prefecture) #Kentani High School (Hyogo Prefecture) #Yui Girls' Academy (Shizuoka Prefecture) - Group 2C #Sanomo High School (Okayama Prefecture) #Urabandai High School (Fukushima Prefecture) #Achiga Girls' Academy (Nara Prefecture) #Imizu Integrated High School (Toyama Prefecture) > Group 3 #Eisui Girls' High School (Kagoshima Prefecture) (Seeded School) - Group 3A #Makabi High School (Okinawa Prefecture) #Miyamori Girls' High School (Iwate Prefecture) #Ihonoshou High School (Yamaguchi Prefecture) #Tateyama Business School (Chiba Prefecture) - Group 3B #Nogomi High School (Saga Prefecture) #Kiyosumi High School (Nagano Prefecture) #Chiyomi High School (Tottori Prefecture) #Kogasaki Business School (Fukui Prefecture) - Group 3C #Karouto High School (Hiroshima Prefecture) #Hida Business School (Gifu Prefecture) #Himematsu High School (South Osaka Prefecture) #Kuratsuki High School (Ishikawa Prefecture) > Group 4 #Rinkai Girls' High School (East Tokyo) (Seeded School) - Group 4A #Choujano High School (Kochi Prefecture) #Tsugu High School (East Aichi Prefecture) #Yamasu High School (Kyoto Prefecture) #Mangokuura High School (Miyagi Prefecture) - Group 4B #Koshinoo High School (Miyazaki Prefecture) #East Hakuraku High School (North Kanagawa Prefecture) #Wabuka High School (Wakayama Prefecture) #Tendou University Affiliated High School (Yamagata Prefecture) - Group 4C #Kotonami High School (Kagawa Prefecture) #Usuzan High School (South Hokkaido) #Ukisato High School (Mie Prefecture) #Suzurishima High School (Yamanashi Prefecture) Matches Group 1 Group 2 Group 3 Group 4 Semi-finals Match for 5th Final Individual tournament Participants *Nagano Prefecture: Mihoko Fukuji, Nodoka Haramura, Saki Miyanaga *Kagoshima Prefecture: Hatsumi Usuzumi, Komaki Jindai, Rise Fujiwara *North Osaka: Kei Arakawa *Nara: Yae Kobashiri *Shizuoka: Ranko Nakiri *Chiba: Ito Shimozuki Statistics Behind the scenes Episode 25 of the Saki anime shows this event as the 89th Inter High. For consistency purposes, this wiki follows the Saki manga, which is the original work, in calling this event the 71st Inter High. Category:Inter High School Mahjong Championships Category:Content Category:Locations